


The Legend of Boo-Kini Bottom

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Mike Lu & Og, SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 06:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Happy Halloween, my little boys and ghouls. Join Mike Mazinsky as she spends this Halloween in Nicktropolis to celebrate with friends like SpongeBob and Patrick. However, SpongeBob is a Scaredy Pants and Mike tries to help him enjoy the spooky holiday by laughing at scary things which angers The Flying Dutchman, who is summoned by the bullies AKA Miranda, Mipsy, Tad, and Chad.





	The Legend of Boo-Kini Bottom

There was a group of kids together who were watching a scary movie on a dark and stormy night. It seemed to be getting really good and scary, but the kids yelped as suddenly, a lightning strike flashed outside and the TV turned off.

"That wasn't too scary." Aaron commented.

Dylan took the remote and tried to turn on the TV. "The power's out!"

"Okay... Now that's scary..." Aaron said.

"Don't worry, ladies, I'll protect you." Kaden told the girls in the group.

"Thanks, but we don't need any protection." Darcy said.

"Man, only something really creepy would be out there in that weather." Raul said.

The door soon broke open, showing lightning flashes, showing a silhouette which made some yelp.

"Hey, guys!" Dysnomia grinned. "Creepy night, isn't it?"

"It sure is, cous." Shelby said to her cousin.

"Serious, Dy?!" Darian complained.

"You scared us half to death!" Scout added.

"Looks like my work here is done," Dysnomia smirked as she came in. "Hey, what happened here?"

"The power's out..." Shane sighed. "Just when we got to the scary part."

"So... You kids want a scary story, huh?" Mike smirked as she soon came in with candles as Lil helped her.

"You know a scary story, Dad?" Dylan asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Mike replied.

"Can we hear it, sir?" Sabrina asked. "Please?"

"Hear that? They wanna hear a story." Mike smirked to Lil.

"Of course they do," Lil smirked back. "You're one of the best storytellers there is."

"All right," Mike told the kids. "Gather around."

The kids then took a seat and listened to the story.

"It was a dark and spooky night~..." Mike told them. "Back when Nicktropolis and Cartoon Network City were separated, I decided to go for a visit... And this involves a lovable sponge we've all come to know and love."

"SpongeBob Squarepants?" The kids gasped at first.

"The very same!" Mike smiled.

"Tell us more, please!" Kaden cried out.

Mike and Lil chuckled.

"It all started a long, long time ago..." Mike said as she began to reminisce.

Mike and Lil were shown in the costume shop together.

"We shouldn't dress as Action Girl and Dark Queen, that's too obvious." Mike said to Lil.

"I'm just glad you're here for the week in time for Halloween." Lil smiled to Mike.

"It's nice to get out of the city once in a while," Mike smiled back. "So, what do you think we'll dress up as this year? I'm thinking DC characters."

"Hmm... How do you feel about me being Scarlet Witch?" Lil suggested.

"That's Marvel," Mike replied before getting an idea. "I got it! We can be a Marvel and a DC character!"

"Brilliant!" Lil beamed. "I can be Scarlet Witch from Marvel... Uh, who do you think you're gonna be for DC?"

"I'm thinking the Phantom Stranger," Mike replied. "He's dark and mysterious."

"Just like you." Lil smirked.

"Superhero Costumes, huh?" A certain goth girl asked, coming behind them.

"Oh, hi, Sam." Lil greeted Danny's goth friend.

"What are you doing here?" Mike asked.

"We're getting costumes." Sam said.

"We?" Mike asked as Sam seemed to be alone.

Danny, Jenny, Tucker, Brad, and Tuck then came right next to the goth girl.

"Well, you guys came from nowhere." Mike smirked before bending down to Tuck's height. "You excited to go trick-or-treating, little man?"

"You bet I am!" Tuck replied. "I'm gonna be Linus from the Peanuts!"

"Is someone gonna wait in a pumpkin patch with ya?" Mike chuckled with a small smile to the younger boy.

"That pumpkin is gonna come alive." Tuck replied.

"Tuck, that's just an urban legend." Brad told his little brother.

"Yeah, from like 50 years ago." Mike added.

"I just know that Paulina's taking her little cousin Dora trick-or-treating." Lil commented.

"I'm still shocked that she turned nice," Sam said. "All this time, I just thought she was a shallow witch."

"What can I say? Everyone has a heart of gold in them," Mike replied before thinking about what she said. "Well, not all of them."

"You can say that again." Sam rolled her amethyst eyes.

"So, guys, what do you say about me as The Scarlet Witch?" Lil asked them.

"Sounds good to me." Sam nodded to the brown-haired girl.

"She sounds like a villain... Is she?" Jenny asked.

"She's more of an anti-hero," Lil explained. "She's joined The Avengers a couple of times."

"That makes sense." Jenny replied then.

"So, Mike, where are you staying at?" Danny asked.

"With the DeVille's, when I used to come to Nicktropolis in the old days though, I used to stay with SpongeBob," Mike said. "We get along like an uncle and a niece."

"So, what are you guys going to dress up as?" Lil asked the others.

"Well, I wanted us all to be Josie and the Pussycats, but Sam disagreed." Tucker said.

Mike and Lil looked somewhat disturbed.

"When you say you wanted to be Josie and the Pussycats...?" Mike soon spoke up.

"I was going to be one of the guys, of course." Tucker told the tomboy.

"Ohh." Mike and Lil replied.

"Really? You thought I was gonna dress up as one of the Pussycats?" Tucker deadpanned.

"Maybe?" Mike and Lil smirked playfully.

"That'd make me laugh." Sam also smirked to Tucker.

"That's not funny!" Tucker glared.

"You guys got costume advice?" Danny asked Mike and Lil.

"Don't go as your superhero alter ego," Mike whispered. "That'd be too suspicious and obvious."

"You know?" Danny replied.

"Well, duh, but don't worry," Mike said. "We're not going to tell anybody."

Everyone soon went to get their own costumes for the upcoming holiday.

"Well, that's a relief." Danny said.

"Don't know why you keep it secret," Mike said. "Everyone should know."

"Yeah, then Mom and Dad hunt me 'cuz I'm a ghost." Danny rolled his eyes.

"Maybe they'll grow to accept it," Mike advised. "You never know. You're their son."

"I doubt it," Danny rolled his eyes. "They just wanna rip me molecule-by-molecule."

"I'm sure if you try to explain to them, they'll understand." Mike said.

Danny shrugged, not too sure about that before going to pick out a costume with the others.

"So, is SpongeBob still a Scaredy Pants?" Mike asked Lil.

"Is that a trick question?" Lil replied.

"True. Come on, let's get our costumes." Mike suggested.

Mike and Lil soon bought the Scarlet Witch and the Phantom Stranger costumes after they picked them out.

"This is gonna be the best Halloween ever." Mike said.

"You said it." Lil replied.

Veronica, Trixie, and Daisy Belle were seen together.

"Hi, girls." Mike and Lil smiled.

"Huh? Oh, hey." Daisy Belle smiled back.

"What's up?" Trixie asked.

"We got our costumes." Lil informed.

"You guys costumes?" Mike asked.

"I'm not sure what I wanna be this year, but Trix and Ronnie wanna be Wonder Gal and Hawk Gal." Daisy Belle replied.

"Ooh... You can be Supergirl." Veronica suggested.

"Maybe." Daisy Belle shrugged.

"Anyone special you wanna be, Daisy?" Lil asked.

"I dunno," Daisy Belle shrugged. "I guess if I go in and shop, I'll find something."

"We gotta get back to my house, see you guys later." Lil said before leaving with Mike.

"See ya, Mike and Lil." Daisy Belle, Trixie, and Veronica told the two.

They went to the house and saw Betty and Howard putting up the decorations.

"Hey, girls, you get your costumes?" Howard asked.

"Yep, we're all set." Mike said.

"Oh, maybe you'd like to help me pick out a movie for the Java Lava?" Betty suggested. "We're gonna have a scary movie night on Halloween."

"Sure, as long as it's not any werewolf movies," Mike replied. "They give us a bad name."

"Ah, you gotta learn to develop thick skin." Betty said, ruffling up Mike's hair.

"Uh, Betty, I can't hold the pumpkin much longer." Howard grunted and struggled.

"Go ahead inside, girls, I gotta help Howie." Betty said before going to her husband.

The girls then went to go inside of the house to get a snack.

"Halloween was always fun for me growing up." Mike smiled.

"You always dress up as Action Guy?" Lil smirked.

"Hey, how'd you know?" Mike smirked back.

"Eh, lucky guess." Lil shrugged.

Mike then pulled out some Halloween shaped cookies and shared them with Lil.

"This doesn't sound scary..." Dylan's voice interrupted.

"Kids these days... Always in such a rush..." Mike's voice muttered.

"It was hard on deciding whether to come here or Disneyville for Halloween," Mike said to Lil. "Maybe next year I'll go there if they don't mind."

"I'm sure they won't, you seem to make anybody like you just by meeting you." Lil smiled.

"What can I say? I have a pure heart," Mike smiled back. "Like my parents."

"I know SpongeBob will be happy to see you since you guys are really close since you first came into Nicktropolis." Lil said.

"You know, it's weird that I never saw you, or Phil, or any of you guys while I was there back when I did Cartoon Cartoon Fridays, and started hanging out with Otto, Reggie, Twister, and Sam." Mike replied.

"Oh, we had a family reunion around that time," Lil explained. "I don't know about the other guys though."

"Guess you were just busy," Mike said with a shrug. "It was interesting either way, even if Weasel didn't like us leaving the city no matter what back then."

"I don't get that, how come?" Lil asked about why.

"I guess because he and Norbert Beaver got into a fight." Mike said.

"Weasel knows Norbert and Daggett?" Lil asked.

"Yeah, apparently they were old friends, but luckily things are cooled down now, especially since Weasel's sister is engaged to Daggett." Mike smiled.

"Ah, okay," Lil said as she was about to take the last cookie, but it was gone. "What the-?!"

The kids looked bored and unimpressed with the story so far.

"Hey, every story starts out slow." Mike told them.

"Yeah, especially when Mom and Uncle Phil have an argument." Dylan muttered.

"Hey, do you want me to tell the story or not?" Mike replied.

"Just get to the good part, Dad." Dylan said.

"Yeah, tell spooky stories like my dad does around Halloween." Shane added.

"Very well... But just know, we were due for a visit from the legendary Flying Dutchman." Mike smirked, almost evilly to set the mood.

"The Flying Dutchman?!" The kids gulped in fear.

Mike and Lil soon smirked to each other as they got back into the story.

"Calm down, Lil, it's just a cookie." Mike told her girlfriend.

"I bet Phil took it..." Lil glared before yelling. "PHILLIP!"

"What?!" Phil called back.

"Did you steal my cookie?" Lil called out to him.

"That was your cookie?" Courtney's voice replied. "Oh, my gosh. I'm so sorry."

"Courtney?" Lil asked.

"Sorry about that, Lil," Courtney smiled apologetically. "I can't help it. Halloween always brings out my sweet tooth."

"Now you owe me an apology, Lillian." Phil told his twin sister.

"I don't owe you anything, Phillip." Lil muttered.

"Lil, you should apologize to your brother." Mike suggested.

"Ha!" Phil smirked.

"Fine..." Lil rolled her eyes. "Sorry, Phillip."

"Now, was that so hard?" Phil smirked.

"Don't push it." Lil narrowed her eyes.

"I'm really sorry about that, Lil," Courtney said. "Would you like some new cookies? I can ask Winston to make some for you."

"Oh, that's okay," Lil replied. "I'm getting full anyway."

"It was really good," Courtney smiled. "Oh, I'm looking forward to Halloween this year. I was thinking of maybe being a girl version of The Pink Panther."

"That suits you." Mike chuckled.

"Oh, Mike, have you ever met the Pink Panther?" Courtney asked.

"Well, I haven't seen him, but some of the others talk about him," Mike shrugged. "He might be a legend too."

"Oh, he's a very big legend like Bugs Bunny and Mickey Mouse." Courtney smiled.

"I'll ask the others about him, now I'm curious." Mike said to Courtney about the Pink Panther.

"Surprised you haven't heard of him." Courtney smiled.

"I know." Mike smiled back.

Everything seemed to be going well so far, but Miranda was shown to be glaring at the DeVille house since Courtney was in there.

"I don't see what's so special about hanging around those guys," Miranda glared before coming to Mipsy, Tad, and Chad. "There must be something we can do to make this a Halloween big and loud enough to get Courtney back on our side."

"Like what, Miranda?" Tad shrugged. "Summoning a ghost or something?"

"That's it!" Miranda replied. "We'll just summon a ghost."

"And how are we gonna do that?" Chad asked.

"Hmm..." Miranda paused for a moment.

"I think my mom has an old book." Tad soon suggested.

Everyone looked to the blonde popular boy and they soon went over to his house, and they came to the attic of the house before going to a locked box and it was unlocked and they looked through old things before taking out a very old book which almost looked like something out of a horror movie.

"Tad, it's so old and gross in here." Mipsy complained to her boyfriend.

"We won't be in here much longer." Tad promised.

"Are you sure you're allowed to open that?" Chad asked.

"Of course I am." Tad replied.

Chad looked a little nervous while Miranda and Mipsy looked hopeful.

Tad soon opened up the book to take a look with a small smirk. "Soon those losers will be scared out of their wits... And they will know not to mess with us!"

"Yeah!" Mipsy and Miranda grinned.

"Hey, this looks like something to summon The Flying Dutchman with." Chad said as he turned to one page to see a certain ghost pirate.

"Summon him," Miranda replied. "I hear that everyone is afraid of him."

"Hey, it says here he doesn't like anyone laughing on Halloween." Chad said.

"So...?" Tad replied.

"What if we brought him out in time for Halloween?" Chad smirked. "That might scare that Mazinsky back to where she came from, and maybe Courtney will be so scared that she comes back to us and realizes she's making a mistake hanging around those DeVille kids?"

"That's perfect," Miranda smirked back. "Nobody's gonna stop us now."

The mean kids then laughed evilly as they were putting their plan into action.


End file.
